Withering Lavender
by cutie-pie16
Summary: *Chap 2 uploaded!*AU fic. Sanzo-ikkou reincarnated as students totally 4getting bout their past. But then, they remember every single thing, completely, with a price to pay. pls r/r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Do not, and _can't_ own it……posters, vcd, manga n stuff are exceptional. Hehe =P

Note : Well…..this fic is _totally_ dedicated to **Kimmy, Serena and Pei San** coz _they_ wanted me to type this out actually……..I wrote is in school coz I wuz too bored.so I decided to write a fic on it….hehe….just can't take my mind of Saiyuki! Haha! Well……here's the fic……hope you guys like it though! ^___^ halfway in Chapter 3 now…hehe =P (Hopefully the stupid formatting doesn't screw up! For god's sake…..damnit……as it did in "Surreptitious Love" thos supposed-to-be-italic words are NOT italic! Damnit! N only some of them are italic…..not ALL! Cheh! Damnit! HOPEFULLY it doesn't screw up! Dman damn damn! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Ok ok…enough of the cursings…haha….me so evil…. =P………XD…….. .….)

Withered Lavendar Chapter 1 – Shattered Pieces 

**By **cutie-pie16

Sanzo's POV 

Oh, damnit. Why? Why am I elected as a god-damned prefect? Not that I'm those perfect goody two shoes. Okay, let me tick off my bad points…..I smoke, I drink, I curse, I HATE _gakis_ and all of them can die for all I care. I'm just in Year 3 and I smoke and drink, hah! Why in the world am I elected as a stupid damn prefect? And here I am, listening to the _baka_ principal babbling about being a prefect to those _new_ prefects. They are so stupid to ever listen to him. _Ba~ka. Kuso! Tsumaranee….._

A person from behind bumped into Sanzo interrupting Sanzo from his thoughts.

"Nanda?" Sanzo said, furious while turning back to see who dared to bump into him.

"_Ah, gomen, o-nii san!"_ a young voice said.

He turned back to only see a boy just until shoulders, with messy brown locks looking up at him, eye to eye. Amethyst met gold.

A certain feeling ran through Sanzo's eyes making him feel uneasy all over. That boy has a few locks blocking his face and his big golden eyes looking deep into his violet eyes.

The feeling, the eyes…..I remember seeing them….somewhere….but I don't know when……or where……..I've never seen this kid……his eyes, I remember those big, golden orbs. And the feeling…..this tingly and disturbing feeling…a feeling that was long lost…buried at the bottom of my heart…….the feeling of care……the feeling of love…..No! Me, Genjo Sanzo does not, and WILL NOT care nor love!

"Sugee!" those words got Sanzo back into reality.

"Nanda?" Sanzo said, coolly.

"_Kira kira shi ta na…"_ the youth said, lifting his hands to feel Sanzo's sun-kissed hair.

"_Taiyou no mita da……"_ he continued, and accidentally pulled out a few strands of blonde.

Sanzo, being extremely short-tempered, burst out, shouting, "_Nani ka, kono baka saru!"_ and went torturing the poor little kid.

Why?…These words….it came out…..so……so…..it just came out from my lips…….they came out automatically….it's like…….it's like…this feeling……..this….incident…..had happened before…zutto mukashi kara, a time in which I an't remember when……

_"Gomen! Gomen to itta da yo!_ (Sorry! I said I was sorry!)" the poor kid wailed, still being tortured by the senior one.

"Ahem!" a voice from the principal interrupted them.

_"Ara! Gomen, ne, nii-chan! Jyaa ne!"_ the kid said, taking the advantage to run off.

_"Ish! Ano baka saru!"_ Sanzo mumbled under his breath, and turned back to continue "listening" to the "speech".

"As I was saying…." the principal continued.

~*~*~*

Sanzo plopped himself down on a chair in the school library, and started working on his fractions. He finished his work in less than 5 minutes and started on his Physics.

_"Konnichi wa!"_ a voice said.

Sanzo took off his reading glasses and looked up a the green-eyed brunette smiling at him. "_Ah, omae_," Sanzo said, stopping his work.

"Eh? Aren't you planning to finish your work first?" the brunette, Cho Hakkai, said.

"_Iie. Betsuni._ Just some boring homework given by the _kso baba_."

They were all students in Araiso Private High School, Year 3.

(_Sorry, don't kill me…..just can't help putting it in!)_

Sanzo had just been elected as a prefect since his grades were far too good. He's even better than some of his teachers put together. Everyone envied him. Partly because of his smartness and all the property that he owned. His parents died 5 years ago in a car accident on a rainy day, leaving him with all their properties. Now, he lives by himself in a grand mansion with a big living room, seven rooms, five guest rooms, a pool, a billiard room, a library, a _big_ kitchen and a separate dining room, as well as a lounge and a mini bar.

Hakkai, on the other hand, is the school librarian and is in the same year as Sanzo. He is the only one that ever dared to be near Sanzo.

Sanzo, is the anti-social one. Girls admire him, guys talk bad about him. But, then, he never did care.

"Eh?" Hakkai said.

"Ah…she just gives easy stuff…..as though we're still _gakis_," Sanzo said, as he stood up to get a book from the shelves.

A young boy bumped into Sanzo, causing all the books that Sanzo was holding to tumble down to the floor.

"Eh? It's you! _Oni-san!:_ the kid exclaimed happily.

_"Gaki,"_ Sanzo mumbled, bending to gather up all the books that he dropped.

"_Eeee_….you're so good in Physics!" the kid said, holding up Sanzo's papers.

_"Ooi, gaki!_ Give it back!"

"Uh-uh. Help me do my work, please," the kid said, ;ooking innocently into Sanzo's eyes, once again.

_Oh, no, not those eyes again, no! Don't look into them!_

Sanzo just couldn't get his eyes off the kid's ones. Without realizing, these words came slipping out of his lips, "Fine."

_"Yokatta!"_ the kid squealed, and took out his papers.

5 minutes later, Sanzo finished the work in no time.

_"Ne, onii-chan!"_ the kid started.

_"Nani?"_

_"Omae no na wa…nani?" _he asked. _"Ore wa Goku desu!" _he continued.

"Sanzo. Genjo Sanzo."

"Ah!!!" the kid exclaimed.

"What is so surprising?"

"I'm late for classes!" the kid exclaimed and ran away with his books. _"Jyaa ne, Sanzo-nii chan!"_

_"Ch~"_ Sanzo said.

_"Ne, Sanzo_," Hakkai said. "You are late for your classes too."

"Oh, damnit. Well, I'll just skip it. Since I'm already 15 minutes late, I might as well just skip it. It's just the _baba's_ lesson. Well, _jyaa. _I'm going home," Sanzo said, getting up from his seat and taking off his glasses.

He said that the minute the principal walked in.

"I beg your pardon, _Genjo-kun_," he said.

"I said that," he paused. "I MIGHT AS WELL GO HOME THAN STAY HERE BEING A DAMN PREFECT! Can you gear it? Want me to repeat?" Sanzo shouted, breaking the silence in the library.

"I'm afraid you'll have to correct your language, _Genjo-kun_," the principal said, annoyd.

"Oh, yeah? I don't give a damn about it! I might as well buy this school and fire you instead!" Sanzo shot back, and stomped off.

Minutes later, the sound of an engine starting was heard. It was, of course, none other than Sanzo's expensive sports car.

_"Maa…maa…._what a peaceful day today is," Hakkai said, a smile plastered at his face.

In his house, Sanzo changed into a loose, light-blue T-shirt, and a pair of black jeans. He got ou a can of beer from the refrigerator and a stick of cigarette. He was standing in front of the big transparent glass of his house that was facing the Tokyo Tower. He plopped himself down on the sofa, and without knowing, fell asleep.

Sanzo was brought into a hazy place, and he heard voices, and the sound of chains knocking against each other. He walked into a room and saw a lady sitting on a "throne", with a blond guy wearing a lavender clad, his long blond hair tied into a ponytail. For a moment, Sanzo thought that guy looked exactly like him. Next to the lady was another man in an armour suit. This was someone bowing down to the lady along with a long haired kid.

_"That kid, he's awfully familiar," Sanzo thought. "But I can't remember him."_

_"You said you're going to give me food! You fat liar!" the kid said. There were shackles bound to his small wrists, ankles and his neck._

_"Ah…so this is the animal you found, Egan," the black-haired lady said._

_"Sugee," the kid said, holding the blonde's long hair._

_"Nanda?" replied the blond, looking down at the kid whose height was just at around his waist._

_"This conversation. These words!" Sanzo thought silently, shocked. "And the kid! He looks like the one just now! Except that his hair was longer and there was something gold on his head….and his shirt is different._

_"Kira kira shi ta na," the kid said, and accidentally pulled out a few strands of hair. "Taiyou no mita da. Ah, so~ri," he said with a chibi face._

_"Please excuse his rudeness, Konzen Douji-sama!" the said Egan spoke out._

_"KONO BAKA ZARU!" the blonde deity, Konzen, burst out._

_"Aaa….Bosatsu-sama, what should we do to him? He's an itan. Itan da!" the man suited in armour, Jiroushin said._

_"We'll keep him here," the lady, Kanzeon Bosatsu replied, resting her chin on her hand._

_"Eh?! Kanzeon Bosatsu! You're never even grown a FLOWER before!" Jiroushin exclaimed._

_"WHO SAID I'M KEEPING HIM HERE? You're being rude, you know?" she snapped. She sat back and smiled evilly, and said, "I'll leave this to my dear nephew, Konzen."_

_"NANI??!!! KUSO BABA!" Konzen shoute._

_"Go…take him. Don't forget to name him…he's your pet," Kanzeon said, showing her hands to him._

_"NANDATO?!" Konzen exclaimed._

Sanzo opened his eyes and recalled what happened.

"What was that?" Sanzo thought to himself.

That dream was a mark. A mark of their nightmare. A mark of their friendship. A mark of their bond brought together by fate. Something memorable, yet destructive.

~**To Be Continued **~

Well..how was it? I noe I noe….it's too short, rite? But it's 11 PAGES in the exercise book! Well……_gomen, ne, minna-san_ if it's TOO short, _gomen! _But then…u can alwiz complain..all u do is just move your cursor to the "submit review" thingie n click on it….haha =P….. .……..XD well……REVIEW ONEGAI!!!


	2. The Beginning of The Past

Disclaimer : Do not, and _can't_ own it……posters, vcd, manga n stuff are exceptional. Hehe =P

Note : Yay! Finished writing my Valentines' Day fic! *jumps in glee* well……hope u guyz read it when I post it on the day itself, kay? Hehe. Sankyuu! Chapter 2! Ooh……well..in my book.it's already chapter 4….hehe =P oh, yah…..n pls review after u finish reading, kay? Sankyuu!

Withering Lavender Chapter 2 – The Beginning of The Past 

**By **cutie-pie16

~ * ~ * ~ * 

_We call that person who has lost his father, an orphan; and a widower that man who had lost his wife. But that man who has known the immense unhappiness of losing a friend, by what name do we call him? Here every language is silent and holds its peace in impotence. – Joseph Roux –_

_Happiness and moral duty are inseparably connected. – George Washington –_

_He who hasn't lacked assembly language as a youth has no heart. He who does as an adult has no brain. – John Moore –_

_This life is worth living, we can say, since it is what we make it. – William James –_

~ * ~ * ~ *

"He's waking," a lady, sitting next to a pond of lilies, watching the realm below, said.

"What do you mean, Kanezeon Bosatsu?" another man clad in an armour suit-like thing, named Jiroushin said.

"He's waking. My _dear_ nephew," replied the said Kanzeon.

"You mean……Konzen Douji-sama?"

"Who else?"

"What do you mean by 'he's waking'?" inquired the man.

"He's waking from the dream. After his long sleep of fifteen years, he's waking up, at last," Kanzeon replied, resting her chin on top of her hands.

"I thought…..I thought…."

"Yes. He was killed, right here in _Tenjyoukai_, and reincarnated as the highly priest, Gejo Sanzo. And now, their journey's ended, and here he is, reincarnated once again, as a student in _Araiso Private High School_, 1000 years later," she continued.

_1000 years before….._

_"Let him go!" the 23 year old blonde deity, Konzen Douji shouted at the men who held his pet._

_"Sorry, Konzen-sama, but we're under Tentei's orders to bring him away from you," one of them men said._

_"Hanaseyo!" Goku said, struggling to be free from those forceful grasps._

_Out of nowhere, someone came out from the gathering crowd, holding a sharp dagger, and ran towards the blonde deity._

Goku's POV 

_Someone plunged out aiming at him with a sharp knife. _Konzen!_ It reflected the light that shone from the sun and blinded my eyes for a moment, making me close them, tight. A few moments later, I really regretted and hated myself for opening them, for I knew that the scene waiting for me will change my life, forever._

_End of POV_

__

_There Konzen was, lying limply on the ground, his lavender outfit all stained with crimson substance, blood. Someone stabbed him at his heart, causing him to cough out blood._

~ * ~ * ~ *

_I wish…._

_You happiness on a cloudy day_

_Blue skies to chase your worries away_

_A breath of fresh air when you are feeling down_

_Anything to get rid of that frown_

_A sprinkle of rain,_

_And a life free of pain._

_I wish you warmth from the rays of the sun_

_And a lifetime of joy and fun._

_Just keep your eyes to the sky,_

_And you'll know that……I am always nearby._

~ * ~ * ~ *

_"Konzen!" Goku shouted as he saw what befell on his keeper. He broke himself from the deathly grasps of those men, and went for his guardian._

_He held him tight, laying in his arms._

_"Konzen! Me o ageruyo!" Goku shouted, tears stinging his golden eyes._

_Konzen laid there, motionless. He flickered his eyelids and opened his eyes, revealing a pair of painful, eyes of violet. His eyes were filled with pain, yet it showed love and strength._

_"Konzen! No! Don't ever leave me!" Goku sobbed._

_"Go….ku……." he stopped, and coughed out another pool of blood._

_"No…..no…" Goku said, shaking his head, letting those crystal tears fall free from his cheeks._

_"No…don't cry. What happened to all the….things that…..I taught you? Be strong…, " Konzen said, trying his best to put on a serious tone. "Don't cry….please…you're hurting me……seeing you cry gives me much more pain than what the dagger gave me…..please…don't cry. What hurts me most is to see tears falling from your cheeks. Those miserable tears are not supposed to fall through your happy face…..no, they don't….." he continued, caressing Goku's cheek with his hand weakly._

_"Iie…..Kon…..zen…."_

_"There's something I want to….[cough] tell you….." Konzen struggled to say, and lifted up his right hand to cup goku's cheek._

_Slowly, he brushed off the flowing tears and said, "Zutto zutto….aishiteru…no matter how long it takes me, [cough] no matter…how many incarnations it takes me……no matter how long it takes me…..I'll wait….I'll wait for you….one day….[cough] I'll come and find you…..come to seek you…remember this….wait for me…." And with that, the hand that was stroking the youth's cheek dropped and fell limply by his side._

_"Konzen!!!" Goku shouted as loud as possible, hugging the blonde deity._

_"Arrest him! Arrest that itan" a voice boomed._

_Two guards held Goku by his arms. Goku struggled as he was separated from his sun. Then, he felt that something was taking over his mind. It was plain torture. He felt that his head was splitting into halves making Goku scream in agony._

_Then, the sound of gold breaking was heard, followed by a scream of pain. The spectators moved their gaze from Goku to the fractured gold laying on the ground beside him. The golden diadem on his head broke. Then, a brunette by the name of Tenpou Gensui chose to come in at this moment, along with Kenren Taishou._

_"The diadem was a device that suppresses his power. Having power that is equal to tha tof Heaven, Seiten Taisen Son Goku. The Great Sage equal to Heaven, The Heavenly Shaman. Now that his diadem broke, his great power is released and is totally unstoppable. Senten taisen, Son Goku, is no longer the Goku that we used to know. HE is now, an unstoppable killing machine," Tenpou explained._

_"NANI?!" said Kenren, shocked._

_"Is that…is that….K-Konzen?" Thenpou gasped._

_"Ooi, saru, let me try stopping you, saru!" Kenren said._

_Thus, the fight started……._

Four youths woke up to find themselves dreaming. They were Genjo Sanzo, Son Goku, Cho Hakkai and Sha Gojyo.

"Not another dream," Sanzo mumbled and took a look at the alarm clock.

_5.45 am._

"_Ch~_," he said, and got off the bed. "Woke me up so early."

After settling himself in the bathroom, he slipped into a loose, beige shirt, and buttoned the first two buttons only, and a pair of dark blue jeans, and a silver chain with a single amethyst dangling around his neck. The darkness of the amethyst took out the fairness of the pale skin underneath.

He poured some hot coffee from the coffee maker and took a few sips. He took a look at the morning vies from his glass windows that pictured the whole of Tokyo.

Sharp at 8, he made for school.

_In the school library (1.08 p.m)_

Sanzo walked towards the counter where his green-eyed friend was sitting. He needed to borrow a few books from the library.

Suddenly, Hakkai heard the sound of something falling to the ground, and looked up. The books that Sanzo was holding were scattered on the ground. Sanzo had his right hand at his head, and he was swaying back and forth, showing signs of blacking out.

Hakkai rushed to his friend, but before he reached there, a boy a few younger than him rushed to Sanzo's aid.

_Wow! Who's that? Nobody dared to even go near Sanzo…who's that kid?_ Hakkai thought to himself.

"Sanzo! Are you okay?" the boy said.

_This voice…golden eyes…brown hair…..it's him….._Sanzo thought.

"Mi……graine…." Was what came out from Sanzo's lips before he collapsed.

_It hurts…….feels like I'm falling…..to the ground…..but…there's a pair of arms….supporting me…..all the while preventing me from falling._

That was what that ran through Sanzo's mind before he lost to his subconscious.

~ * ~ * ~ *

_Everyone has a talent. What is rare is the courage to nurture it in solitude and to follow the talent to the dark places where it leads. – Erica Jong –_

_Every charitable act is a stepping stone toward heaven. – Henry Ward Beecher –_

_The journey itself is the reward. – Taoist saying –_

_Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that takes our breath away._

_Man's main task in life is to give birth to himself, to become what he potentially is. The most important product of his effort is his own personality. – Erich Fromm –_

_When there is pain, I wish you peace and money._

_When there is self doubting, I wish you a renewed confidence in your ability to work through it._

_When there is tiredness, or exhaustion, I wish you understanding, patience, and renewed strength._

_When there is fear……I wish you love, and courage._

~ * ~ * ~ *

_Stay strong, Genjo Sanzo._

_Those were his last words, that was his last smile, that was his last wish._

_"I failed to protect him….Mamoranakatta….."_

Sanzo opened his eyes, he felt that he was in his own bed. He sat up, and the dor opened. In came the kid who bears the name, Goku.

"_Aa….Hakkai!_ He's awake! He's awake!" he said, jumping in glee.

"Ah…Sanzo……you're awake," Hakkai said, walking in.

"What happened?" Sanzo asked.

"Well…you –" Hakkai started, but was interrupted by Goku.

"You fainted in the library! So, we brought you home!" Goku exclaimed.

"You're too loud, _saru_," Sanzo remarked.

_"Hara hetta…..Sanzo…._" Goku whined, looking deep into those violet eyes.

_"Ch~._ There should be something in the fridge that could feed you."

"_Yahoo!"_ Goku squealed in delight and ran out of the room.

"Tell me, what happened?" Sanzo said.

"Well….in the library…..you fainted. Before I could get you, Goku already went to your aid. You were lucky for he was there, if not, you would have fainted on the ground. HE was supporting you all along, and he brought you here. He was really worried about you," Hakkai explained.

_"Ah….sou…_" Sanzo mumbled.

"What happened to you?" Hakkai asked.

"No idea. Had a migraine, and this one hurt more than the ones that I had before," Sanzo replied.

"Why? You hardly have them."

"_Saa…_Guess I didn't have enough sleep."

"How come?"

"Woke up too early."

"Why?"

"Stop asking! It's irritating! Had a weird dream."

"_Gomen, gomen,"_ Hakkai apologized. "Weird dream? How was it?" he asked, suddenly turning serious.

"There's this blond guy, long hair, in a lavender outfit, violet eyes, come to think of it….he really looked like me! Well…he was killed and this kid, his pet they call him, named….Goku. I think, he –" Sanzo said, but was interrupted.

"He was really sad because of the blond, Konzen's death, and his power suppressing device broke," Hakkai put in.

Then, they heard Goku's voice.

"Then, he was called _Seiten Taisei, Son Goku_, right?" Goku said,walking in.

"Yes!" Hakkai exclaimed.

"How come…." Sanzo mumbled softly.

"Why did we have the same dream?" Goku thought out loud.

"Ooi, Goku. Why did that Goku in the dream has the same name as you? And, he looks so much alike you," Sanzo said to Goku.

"I…..dunno…." Goku shrugged.

"And, who are Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren?" Hakkai said.

No answer.

"They are yourselves…." a different feminine voice said out of a sudden.

~ **To Be Continued **~

hehe..lame? hehe…..=P ^^;;; well…..reviews onegai!

Finished at : 7.18 pm, Saturday, February 08, 2003.

Authoress : cutie-pie16

Jyaa!


End file.
